


Try Again If You Don’t Succeed

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also in the modern au but idk about reincarnation au yet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eliza is genderfluid because it’s my headcannon, Multi, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler - Freeform, Polyamorous Eliza Schuyler, Polyamorous Maria Reynolds, Polyamorous Original Female Character(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The gays have arrived y’all, rated mature for swearing and arguments, there be gay shit here kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: In 2018, there’s a lot of things that have been happening in New York. First, Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler rush to marry because their soulmate marks look “the same”. Second, Thomas Jefferson comes back from France and Hamilton is smitten, causing a lot of heartbreak for Eliza. Third, when Alexander and Eliza realize that their marks are different, they start arguing about whose fault it was. Finally, when they split, Eliza is pregnant and scared to tell Alexander.What will fate have to say about all of this?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, another Hamilton fanfic? Well, I just had this idea pop in my head and I liked it a lot! Maybe I can do the idea justice! Don’t worry, you’ll get to know my OC soon enough as well. You’ll love them! I hope I don’t make too many of you cry! -Eliza (author’s name, not at all related to Elizabeth Schuyler)
> 
> Also, I don’t own anything but my OC and this idea. Everything Hamilton related belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda.

New York City, 2018.

The idea of soulmates had been around for the entirety of human life, and it had been successful for generation after generation. We pick this story up to tell you that some people’s lives aren’t meant to be spent together as soulmates.

Meet Alexander Hamilton.  
Bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman. He came to America, New York City specifically, to find his soulmate and settle down while working to provide for his family. Closeted bisexual man and cisgender.

Meet Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler.  
Middle daughter of Phillip Schuyler, with older sister Angelica and youngest sister Peggy in the mix. Wants nothing more than to finally find her soulmate so that she can be happy like her mom and dad. Openly pansexual, polyamorous, and genderfluid. Her pronouns are she/they, and pronouns change upon the days she doesn’t feel comfortable with female pronouns.

Alexander and Eliza have very similar soulmate marks, and this will cause a lot of confusion for them. It’s better that we start this story when they first meet, because this story takes a lot of turns.

“If at first you don’t succeed, try, try again.”


	2. First Meetings in Tight Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number one:  
> Eliza and Alexander meet in a crowded coffee shop that’s owned by their mutual friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning for mentions of accidental unsafe binding practices!!! Be careful reading if it bothers you!
> 
> Also, Eliza does bind! I put more of myself into Eliza than my own character, but that’s okay! As for the change of pronouns when referring to Eliza, Eliza can feel more feminine or more androgynous and so she chooses whichever pronouns that they are comfortable with that day.

_**August 25, 2018. 10:30 AM; Sweet Bites Coffee Shop, New York, New York.** _

Eliza stepped into the coffee shop owned by their friend Jasmine, who preferred to be called Jazz, and grimaced as they found that there was quite a hefty line. Thank goodness they didn’t have work that day, they just had to get Angie and Peggy’s orders in along with their morning pastry orders, and they could enjoy the rest of their day gazing at the mark on their wrist. It was an infinity symbol with an arrow going through it and a semicolon off to the side, and Eliza often fantasized about finding the person that had her matching mark.

They didn’t notice that the line had moved up any until someone ran into them. Eliza stumbled forward, a squeak of shock escaping their throat, and the person who ran into them swore aloud in what sounded like Spanish.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry dude! I’m insanely late and I didn’t know you were standing there!” The man said, and Eliza audibly gasped upon seeing the man’s wrist in a quick glimpse.  
“Oh! It’s fine, please don’t worry! Your mark though, I have the same one!” They assured, excitement in their voice. The man gasped when Eliza pulled up the sleeve of their hoodie to show the soulmate mark.  
“Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. Right hand man of Senator Washington.” The man, Alexander, smiled, and both were unaware of the happy looks they were getting from other soulmate couples. Eliza pulled her hood down and ran her hands through her short black hair.  
“Eliza. Eliza Schuyler. Daughter of Philip Schuyler, winner of the Presidential Medal of Honor for work overseas in the Army.” They blushed, a giggle coming out of their mouth when Alexander’s eyes widened at hearing who they were.

Thankfully, Eliza was next in line to order, so when they walked up to the counter, they offered to pay for Alexander’s coffee since they had been there for him to run into. Alexander thanked them and scribbled his phone number down onto a napkin, handing it to them before running out the front door of the coffee shop. Eliza grinned when they saw that Alexander had put a note next to his number.

_’I really love your hair. My best friend Lafayette is non-binary, and they could show you a few new styles of you want. I’m not going to assume anything, but I hope that my calling you dude earlier didn’t offend you. See you soon? xxx -Alex’_

////

_**September 18, 2018. 12:30 AM; Schuyler household, New York, New York.** _

Eliza knew that she shouldn’t be awake, that her father would scold her for being up so late. However, she was in love. She had only known Alexander for a short while, but she was so in love with him. Later that evening when they met, Eliza texted him and responded to his note with his number, telling him that she was happy he loved her hair and that she’d love to meet Lafayette, and also that being called dude didn’t upset her, but that some people took offense to it. She also explained that she was genderfluid and what that meant to her. Since, Alexander has texted her at varying times of the morning with a paragraph long text about how amazing she was and how he was so lucky to find her and asking which pronouns she preferred that day. This morning was no different. She couldn’t sleep, but didn’t want to bother Alexander, so she didn’t text him. After scrolling through Instagram and Twitter for a few hours, Eliza got a text from Alexander. She knew how late he worked, so it was no shock. She immediately opened the text and grinned.

**Alex <3:** My dearest, Eliza; I find myself headed to bed after sending this, but don’t worry. I nearly have a long day full of meetings and Laf is taking me to one of their new restaurant recommendations later that evening, so I may not be able to talk much. I still love you to the moon and back times infinity my heart. No matter what time you read this, you’ll be in my thoughts and heart. You’re the most amazing partner that anyone could have ever had, and I wanted to let you know that I love you so very much. Let me know when you wake what pronouns you want me to use today, I know that some days you use the same pronouns as the day before, but I’ll always ask. Sleep well my sweetheart, you’re beautiful, no matter what anyone else says. xxx -Alex

Eliza giggled at the fact that her boyfriend always signed his texts, and she smiled as she wrote a reply to him.

**Elizabear xxx:** My dearest, Alex: as always, I adored your text. You never fail to make me feel special and loved. You know I’m not the best with words, but I love you so much more. I’m sorry for not telling you, but I couldn’t sleep. Right now, I’m okay with female pronouns, but I’ll update you in the morning. I’m so tired, but I can’t wait until the day after tomorrow. That’s my day with you. I want to cuddle on the couch and watch TV with you and wear your hoodie that I’ve been wearing for the last three days. It doesn’t smell quite like you anymore, you need to make it smell like you again. I didn’t tell you, but I accidentally wore my binder to work. Again. Angelica found out when she heard me cough and she lifted my shirt. She told me that I’m staying home tomorrow and not wearing my binder because it wasn’t safe for me to do that, even if it was an accident. I’m sorry for not telling you, I didn’t want you to worry and try and cancel your meetings and date with Laf. I hope you sleep well my dearest, I love you with every cell in the universe and more. You’re my everything, and you’re so good to me. I want to marry you one day Alex, I want to have a family. Goodnight my knight, have the sweetest of dreams. xxx

Eliza smiled as she hit the send button, and almost started giggling as she saw the three dots appear as if Alexander was still awake. She smiled upon seeing the next message, plugged her phone into the charger, turned her fan on, and turned over to go to sleep.

**Alex <3:** I’m worried about you Betsey, but I know that Angelica and Peggy will take care of you. Trust me, from what you’ve told me about them, the two of them are mother hens when it comes to you. I won’t cancel anything tomorrow, I promise. Get some sleep my sweet love. I’m excited for our day together and we can definitely arrange for me to rescent my hoodie. We can discuss this later honey, get the best sleep. I love you, you’re amazing. xxx -Alex, your knight in shining armor

Eliza was happy. The happiest that she supposed that she had ever been.

Little did she know that Alexander was planning something extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn’t feel rushed! Keep an eye on one of the characters in this chapter, one of them will be included later on in the story. ;)


End file.
